Tracy's Reunion
by J. Watson
Summary: Tracy reunites with Maggie Burroughs. This predates Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: Nightmare Warriors.


_Give daddy some honey. _

Tracy awoke in a cold sweat. His voice echoed in her mind. In desperation, she turned on her lamp. _Thank God,_ _I'm still in my room_, thought Tracy, _not in that fucking hellhole with him_. Tracy's suitcases were still lined up perfectly against her bedroom door. Everything was in the right order.

After the nightmare of her father, Tracy didn't want to sleep anymore. It was only 4:00 a.m., and her television was broken. _No comfort from Showtime_. To calm her nerves, Tracy dropped on the floor and did some pushups. When that became boring, Tracy went to the makeshift gym in her garage. Tracy pounded against a punching bag, practicing every kung fu move that she learned in all her years of study. Eventually, it was dawn, and the sun was creeping through her blinds. _Finally_.

Tracy went through her packed belongings, and looked at the letter again. Her name was printed in capital letters on the label: MAGGIE BURROUGHS. It had been more than ten years since she last spoke to Maggie. Tracy would never forget that night. It was her, Doc, and Maggie. Maggie managed to pull Freddy Krueger from the nightmare, and did battle with him in the shelter's basement. She remembers her heart pounding, as Maggie lit the dynamite and stabbed it into Krueger's chest. The bastard was no more: Freddy was dead.

After that, there didn't seem to be any point in them all staying together. Tracy relocated to Columbus, and eventually became a police officer. She never looked back for a second, intending to forget everything about her troubled past. But then Maggie's letter brought everything back into focus. Doc and Maggie were still working with troubled youth. They even opened a center in Washington, D.C. Last month, Doc passed away, and Maggie felt the need to reconnect with Tracy. It wasn't as if Tracy was a bitch or anything. Whenever Tracy was on a beat, she would see kids that reminded her of Carlos and Spencer. She wonders if they would've had a chance, had Krueger not cut their lives short.

Maggie was sure persuasive. She had enclosed a plane ticket with the letter. Her timing was impeccable, though. Tracy was recently suspended for assault. A sex offender was giving her lip during an arrest, and she busted his face up good. Tracy was disappointed in herself. She had spent so many years trying to heal her self. And one man had to destroy all that she had worked so hard for. Tracy was a woman holding a badge, so she got it from everyone—criminals and cops alike. While she took some responsibility for her actions, Tracy felt that the police force wasn't backing her up enough. But Tracy was tired of fighting.

_Same old Maggie. The bossiest bitch of all bitches. Why fucking not? Might as well see that monument shaped like a forty-foot tall dick._ Tracy's flight was scheduled to leave in the afternoon.

* * *

Tracy felt famished when she arrived in Washington, D.C. The flight took longer than expected, but she slept through most of it. She entered the gate, and searched through the crowd. Maggie was nowhere in sight.

"Tracy?"

She turned to the source of the voice, and her jaw nearly dropped. Maggie was standing a few feet away from her. Tracy never would've recognized Maggie. Sure, people grow older over the years. But that was not the case with Maggie. She looked striking in her business suit. Maggie's hair was long and shiny. Her face was pristine, as if time hadn't made its mark.

"Maggie!" exclaimed Tracy. She ran to Maggie and lifted her up. Maggie felt light as a feather. "Where's the nearest bar? It's hard to believe but plane food has gotten even shittier."

Maggie smiled. "I know the perfect place."

It was a lively crowd at the 3 Bar & Grill. Maggie and Tracy were on their third round of beers, picking at the scallops and mussels they ordered. They caught up with each other. Tracy mentioned her time on the road after leaving the shelter and her police work. Maggie talked about the work that Doc and her did for D.C.'s troubled youth. Tracy wanted to hear all about Doc. Maggie talked about how he still got up early in the morning to meditate, and how he was tough but friendly with the kids. He had a stroke during one of the group meetings, and Maggie rushed him to the hospital. Doc went into a coma, and died a few days later. Maggie never left his bedside.

"He went peacefully, Tracy," said Maggie. "I was there with him the entire time."

"I wish I would've stayed in touch with him…and you," said Tracy. "You know, things just changed after…"

"I know what you mean," said Maggie. "I haven't been the same either since that night. I almost thought about quitting counseling, but Doc told me I had a responsibility to the kids out there."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed in the field. The kids need somebody like you. You were always there for us," said Tracy.

"Speaking of the kids, I have to show you my photo album," said Maggie.

"Yeah, definitely," said Tracy. "Can we stop by my hotel first, so I can drop off my bags?"

"Hotel?" said Maggie. "No, you're staying with me."

"Oh, Maggie, I couldn't possibly…" said Tracy.

"What are you talking about, Tracy? You're my guest," said Maggie.

Tracy wasn't used to such good hospitality. "All right, I'll stay with you. Since you insist on twisting my arm." The women laughed and toasted.

"I'll be back," said Maggie. She headed towards the women's restroom.

Tracy remained at the table, lost in her thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss," said a small voice.

Tracy could feel a tugging on her sleeve. She was surprised to see a little girl that couldn't have been more than six years old. The girl was wearing a cute pink dress, with barrettes scattered throughout her wavy, brunette hair. _What is she doing here in this bar?_

"Yes, sweetie," said Tracy. She stepped away from the table, and crouched down to face the child. She was instantly taken by the girl's electric blue eyes.

"Will you help me find my mommy?" asked the girl.

"Of course…where did you last see her?" asked Tracy, as she took the little girl's hand. She felt almost hypnotized.

"I think I saw her go outside," said the little girl.

Tracy and the little girl were heading towards the restaurant exit. She could almost see a bright light coming from the doors. _Some asshole has their high beams on. Too bad I can't write him a ticket._.

"What's going on?" asked Maggie.

Tracy almost didn't recognize Maggie.

"Oh…Maggie…this girl lost her mother. I was going to help her find her."

"Okay. Well, let's take her to the hostess. They'll know what to do," said Maggie.

"But Maggie…she's looks scared," said Tracy. She looked down at the little girl's blue eyes again. They were even more transfixing.

"No, they can handle it. Look, I think that's the manager."

The little girl held on tightly to Tracy's hand.

"Please help me. I don't want to go with that man," said the girl.

"Maggie, I should probably stay with her," said Tracy.

"No, don't be silly. We'll let the gentleman do his job," said Maggie. The manager was making his way towards the women.

"Please," pleaded the little girl.

"Maggie, I…"

"I'll take care of this," said Maggie. "Sweetie, this nice man is going to help you."

"I want her to help me," said the little girl. She hid behind Tracy's leg. Maggie studied the child's face. The girl looked defiantly at Maggie.

"Yes, can I help you both?" asked the manager.

Maggie jerked the little girl's hand from Tracy. For a brief second, Tracy felt shaken by the disconnection.

"Yes. Please help this girl find her mother," said Maggie.

"Sure will. Come on let's go find your mother."

Maggie pulled Tracy away from the scene.

"She's better off staying here."

Tracy looked over her shoulder. The little girl was still looking at her. She could almost detect sadness in the girl's demeanor.

* * *

Tracy looked at the pictures on Maggie's desk. She could see an older man with his arms wrapped around Maggie.

"He's cute. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tracy.

"Oh, that's Neil," said Maggie. "We've been going together for about a year now."

"Is it serious?" asked Tracy.

"Deadly serious," said Maggie. "Look at what he gave me."

Maggie held up a doll. It was a figurine, a beautiful woman in an exquisite kimono.

"It's beautiful," said Tracy. "What is she…a geisha?"

"No," said Maggie. "It's a Malaysian dream doll."

"Well, that was nice of him," said Tracy.

"Actually, it belonged to another woman in his life," said Maggie. She tossed the doll on her desk. Tracy was dumbfounded by Maggie's actions. Tracy could see the files on Maggie's desk. They had names on the top: "Tina Shepherd" and "Rennie Wickham."

"It's a talisman. To give you nothing but good dreams," said Maggie.

"That's a good thing…considering…"

"No, not really Tracy. Not when you consider how many kids I've cured through their dreams," asked Maggie.

"I'm not following you, Maggie," said Tracy. Her brow furrowed at Maggie's words.

"Remember how my father made a deal with the Dream Gods?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah," said Tracy. She was puzzled by Maggie's behavior. Maggie picked up the Malaysian dream doll, and began stroking it.

"Well, I made a deal of my own," said Maggie.

"I don't understand," said Tracy.

"You can learn a lot about a person by their dreams. Everybody's subconscious mind is filled with their memories, their fantasies, and their fears. Like you for instance. Do you still dream about your father molesting you?"

Tracy flinched.

"Or have your dreams evolved. Is he stripping you naked…one layer of clothing after another? First, your blouse…then your skirt…then your underwear. Or maybe it's that uniform that you wear?"

"Maggie, stop…" said Tracy. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm helping you confront your fears, Tracy. Just like I did when you were sixteen. That's what I was trying to do with my current group. But Doc was…not seeing eye to eye with me," said Maggie. "I needed to learn from a true master."

The cop in Tracy was adding it together…Doc was in a coma…Maggie's lecture on dreams.

"What did you do, Maggie?" asked Tracy.

"I went into his dreams," said Maggie. "And…let's just say Doc didn't have any need for his eyes anymore."

Maggie took out a jar from her desk. Two eyeballs were floating in the solution. They were spinning crazily in the jar. Tracy fell short of breath.

"Of course, I had some help," said Maggie.

Tracy was grabbed from behind. She could see the finger knives against her shoulder. She could smell the charred flesh. Tracy reacted, and tried to elbow him in the face. She turned, and he was nowhere in sight.

"How?" asked Tracy.

"You might as well give up," said Maggie. "You won't win this fight."

"How can this be…I'm not asleep," stuttered Tracy.

"Actually, you're still on the flight," said Maggie. Tracy looked at a mirror on Maggie's wall, and saw her image. Maggie was telling the truth—she was asleep in her plane seat.

Tracy was lifted off the ground. She could feel Krueger's blades tearing through her collarbone. As the pain filled her lungs, greenish smoke rose from Tracy's mouth and entered Maggie's body.

"Thank you, Tracy," said Maggie. "I'm going to need those wonderful fighting skills."

Suddenly, Maggie transformed. She was standing in a black leather outfit. She was outfitted with claws on both hands.

Tracy was coughing up blood. "Bitch," she muttered.

Krueger stood beside Maggie.

"Guess who's back?" asked Maggie.

"Who?" growled Freddy.

"You're favorite whore…Nancy," said Maggie.

Freddy grunted his dissatisfaction.

"She was really creative," said Maggie. "She appeared as a little girl. She almost led Tracy back into the waking world. Aren't you glad you didn't go with her?"

_Who's Nancy?_ thought Tracy. _And why was she trying to help me?_

Maggie traced her blades across Tracy's face. Tears betrayed Tracy's brave exterior.

"You would've missed out on all the fun."

"Feed on her," said Freddy.

"With pleasure," said Maggie. "I needed some sacrifices Tracy. You and Doc fit the bill. The survivors…your special energy. All mine."

Maggie's mouth opened, and a slimy tongue made its way down Tracy's throat. Tracy gagged, as the death throes overtook her body. Freddy stood in the background, nodding in approval at his daughter.

In her final thoughts, Tracy was filled with questions. _Why did Maggie turn? Did Doc suffer? What were those files on Maggie's desk? Will the girl they hated so much, Nancy, have a better chance saving the next person? _But most importantly, Tracy hoped that in the afterlife, she wouldn't see her father.


End file.
